starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Carruaje de Tom/Galería
Galería El Baile de la Luna Roja SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 03.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 04.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 06.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 18.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 19.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 20.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 21.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 22.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 23.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 25.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 27.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 42.png Amigos-enemigos S2E19 Marco Diaz walking to Tom's demon carriage.png S2E19 Tom's carriage interior.png S2E19 Marco Diaz impressed by Tom's carriage.png S2E19 Tom 'let me just give you a tour'.png S2E19 Tom 'giddyup, skeleton horse!'.png S2E19 Skeleton horse rearing up on its hind legs.png S2E19 Tom gives Marco a tour of his carriage.png S2E19 Marco Diaz pointing at a white tiger.png S2E19 White tiger licking itself in lounge chair.png S2E19 White tiger staring blankly at Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom showing Marco to his carriage lounge.png S2E19 Marco Diaz sitting in the lounge throne.png S2E19 Tom offers refreshments to Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Cereal tray materializes into Marco's lap.png S2E19 Marco Diaz setting the cereal tray aside.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you're being super nice to me'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'what's this really all about-'.png S2E19 Tom nervously rubbing the back of his neck.png S2E19 Tom 'just a huge fan of Mackie Hand'.png S2E19 Marco 'your favorite Mackie Hand movie'.png S2E19 Tom trying to think of an answer.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'the first thing about kung-fu'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz about to leave Tom's carriage.png S2E19 Tom telling Marco Diaz to wait.png S2E19 Tom explaining to Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom 'I have two favorites'.png S2E19 Tom naming Mackie Hand movie titles.png S2E19 Tom 'gonna have to go with the original'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'that is the best one'.png S2E19 Tom 'the original in Swedish'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I guess you do like stuff'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz apologizes to Tom.png S2E19 Tom accepting Marco Diaz's apology.png S2E19 Tom 'I don't have many friends'.png S2E19 Two teenage boys appear in a hot rod.png S2E19 Tom getting mad at the teenagers.png S2E19 Tom losing his temper.png S2E19 Marco Diaz notices Tom getting mad.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you think you guys are fast-'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz puts an arm around Tom.png S2E19 Tom calling the teenage boys chicken.png S2E19 Tom and Marco watch the boys take off.png S2E19 Tom 'I'll show them!'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz telling Tom to wait.png S2E19 Tom and Marco see the police arrive off-screen.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'those guys are going to jail'.png S2E19 Tom and Marco pass police car looking innocent.png S2E19 Tom laughing loudly.png S2E19 Tom 'more fun than obliterating people'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'one of my favorite songs'.png S2E19 Tom 'isn't that a song by Love Sentence-'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz looking embarrassed.png S2E19 Tom 'come with me'.png S2E19 Curtain pulling back in front of Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Marco in awe of Tom's Love Sentence shrine.png S2E19 Tom's shrine to Love Sentence.png S2E19 Tom 'a vintage five-disc CD player'.png S2E19 Tom playing a Love Sentence CD.png S2E19 Loudspeakers start playing Awesome Feeling.png S2E19 Tom and Marco riding a tiger.png S2E19 Tom and Marco riding the white tiger.png S2E19 Tom picking up giant candy container.png S2E19 Marco pouring soda in the candy container.png S2E19 Marco pouring candy into Tom's mouth.png S2E19 Marco Diaz eating a bowl full of candy.png S2E19 Marco Diaz having a sugar rush.png S2E19 Marco and Tom dancing to Love Sentence.png S2E19 Marco Diaz doing a midair karate kick.png S2E19 Tom tumbling through the air.png S2E19 White tiger jumping into the air.png S2E19 Tom and Marco Diaz laughing together.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I'm actually having a good time'.png S2E19 Tom wants to skip the movie marathon.png S2E19 Marco Diaz remembers the movie marathon.png S2E19 Marco Diaz checks the time on his phone.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'it starts in ten minutes-!'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz running to the carriage door.png S2E19 Locks and chains appear on the carriage door.png S2E19 Marco Diaz unable to open the carriage door.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'can you unlock the door-'.png S2E19 Tom 'I can't let you leave yet'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'we're gonna be late'.png S2E19 Tom 'couldn't we just chill here'.png S2E19 Tom 'four and a half minutes'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'seriously, let me go'.png S2E19 Tom puts a hand on Marco Diaz's shoulder.png S2E19 Tom looking deadly serious.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'what is wrong with you-'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz demands Tom to let him go.png S2E19 Tom exploding in anger.png S2E19 Marco Diaz shocked by Tom's anger.png S2E19 Tom floats menacingly toward Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom's anger and flames fade away.png S2E19 White tiger with whistle in its mouth.png S2E19 Brian removing his tiger disguise.png S2E19 Brian 'that's an instant fail for you'.png S2E19 Brian pointing at his watch.png S2E19 Tom begging Brian for a second chance.png S2E19 Marco Diaz asking what's going on.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I cleaned your litter box'.png S2E19 Brian explains the situation to Marco.png S2E19 Brian showing an anger management badge.png S2E19 Anger management badge in Brian's hand.png S2E19 Marco Diaz becoming upset.png S2E19 Tom angrily snapping at Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom 'all you care about are'.png S2E19 Tom 'your precious karate movie tickets'.png S2E19 Tom holding the movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Marco Diaz gasping with shock.png S2E19 Tom tearing up the movie marathon tickets.png S2E19 Tom burning the tickets to cinders.png S2E19 Marco watches the tickets go up in flames.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'are you kidding me-!'.png S2E19 Tom surprised by Marco Diaz's outburst.png S2E19 Marco Diaz angrily confronting Tom.png S2E19 Marco Diaz backs Tom into a corner.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'you're a jerk and a liar!'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I was dumb enough'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz about to kick the carriage door.png S2E19 Marco Diaz kicks the carriage door open.png S2E19 Marco Diaz enraged by Tom's lies.png S2E19 Tom begging Marco not to leave.png S2E19 Tom calling out to Marco Diaz.png S2E19 Tom starts singing Too Little Too Late.png S2E19 Tom singing 'you are my angel'.png S2E19 Tom singing 'my beautiful dove'.png S2E19 Brian joins in the song on keytar.png S2E19 Tom singing 'I knew right from the start'.png S2E19 Tom and Marco singing a duet.png S2E19 Tom watches Marco Diaz leave.png S2E19 Tom watching Marco Diaz walk away.png S2E19 Tom channeling his demon powers.png S2E19 Skeleton horse arrives at the movie theater.png S2E19 Marco, Tom, and Mackie exiting the carriage.png S2E19 Tom 'this guy's for real'.png S2E19 Marco Diaz 'I still don't like you'.png S2E19 Tom 'I still don't like you too'.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Objetos